


The Girl on the Moon (He’s a Fool)

by caricature_mony



Series: btsmoo shorts [1]
Category: Unspecified - Fandom
Genre: Gen, inspired by yt edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caricature_mony/pseuds/caricature_mony
Summary: Joon doesn’t understand why he still holds on.
Series: btsmoo shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135835





	The Girl on the Moon (He’s a Fool)

Joon frankly doesn’t understand what motivates him each day to hop onto the rusty metal rails of discount solar bus to his workplace. The air becomes worse the more years the Earth rounds the sun. It is becoming warmer too. It is in fact way warmer for his old, dingy apartment floor below ground. If his stern, loose-mouthed landlord doesn’t chew him out for another advance pay, it is the dying Earth on countdown that makes his day. The sky is still blue, albeit dusty, and he thinks, maybe it’s alright. He is a fool. 

There is not a single soul in the bus because the Earth has progressed passed the point for manual drivers. The people remaining on Earth also has transitioned to solely work from home because of the stale air, and it is only people like Joon who reach for thinning chances who really have nowhere else to go. 

He tips his head back against the seat’s backrest and watches the dusty horizon, the familiar bridge he leaves behind, and the cast shadow on him until the silence put him to sleep.

_‘You were! Weren’t you? You were looking at me weirdly on the bridge, I knew it! Now I know it was more than the fact I came out with a childish towel OR that we were sucking the similar lollipops lol’_

When Joon gets off, he braces himself because the cool AC air does not compare to the stale, dust-ridden air outside. The solar bus opens and then quickly closes, when he barely gets his foot out. He curses loudly, fixes his discount cap and makes sure his whimsical, plastic wallet is on his side. There’s barely any money in it. He assumes he keeps it for some bullshit sentimentality. He is a fool to do so.

Chipped yellow compartments, which are twice his size, are haphazardly stacked along his path. His strong boots crunch against the rocky ground as he mechanically sets off. Train rails are some meters from him, yet there aren’t trains left. There aren’t people really left. 

He sips on his minute tea before throwing it elsewhere; he doesn’t care, not when his boss in on sight and his pay is certain and on his greasy hands.

_‘How are you? It’s nearly Christmas down there, right? Lol It’s the same here. I’ve even put up some colorful lights. Wheein and I baked a cake. Wish I could send a pic. XD’_

He picks up the last heavy box, lugs it inside the compound. He shares a look with his work buddy and they are supposed to go their separate ways, but this buddy taps him on the shoulder before leaving. Lifting his head cautiously, the manager hovers by the tall open doorways.

Quietly, he puts rolled cash on Joon’s hands. “You did good this week, kid.” Like hell, his breath smells like smoke.

Joon murmurs a thank you with suave and then retreats.

“Not so fast boy,” the manager calls out. “I’ve been seeing where you’re putting my bills on. Instead of sacking it on million-won letters, why don’t you fancy yourself a trip to the moon, eh? With how much you’re working, it is within your dirty grasp, I’d bet. I could even give you a couple more.”

Joon turns while the man is talking, but he does not open his mouth to retort. Though a string of curses are already on his tongue, he lets it simmer down. As he goes home, he takes the bus to the post office and decides he does not work for that man anymore.

The ride back home in the train is a rough but familiar fellow. He even indulges in fine wine this time, making sure to finish it all inside lest his landlord sees where he spends his pay. More importantly, he takes his blade and eagerly sloshes through his letter. The scent is unmistakably feminine and rich. He doesn’t linger on it – the words inside are far more titillating to his deprived lungs.

_‘I really miss you. We can’t look at the same sky but your letters still reach me lol I wish I could ask the moon to stay closer to the Earth.’_

Joon knows it is a fantasy, that he is walking on a tightrope and a rock thrown by a careless man will offset his cool and strip him of his fantasy.

There can be no future between the both of them, he reasons. They are literally worlds apart and financially, several farther. While she makes well on their promise to keep in touch through switching out letters, there will be a time when Joon hungers for more than her silky words. Yet he indulges on it anyway, like his wine, and he’s bound to rot in his dingy home like this. But it’s okay. Joon is a fool who loves the girl on the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope I'm not late hehehe  
> This was inspired by wheeatx over at Youtube. Their edits are beautiful! Search them if you're into bts x mamamoo content. Segue but I'd rather not want people to find me, so I chose not to tag this work. This is sorta my letter of appreciation to wheeatx.


End file.
